What happened? Mori
by Streetpixie
Summary: Mori doesn't know why but the host club has suddenly changed. Why is Honey-sempai so panicky and worried? Why is everyone else avoiding him? He can't remember anything strange happening to provoke all this change but... Did something ... happen? T cos I'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

_Mori doesn't know why but the host club has suddenly changed.  
Why is Honey-sempai so panicky and worried?  
Why is everyone else avoiding him?  
Why won't anyone let him speak to the fan girls of the host club alone?  
And why does everyone else seem to know something he doesn't?_

Mori was worried.

It wasn't often that he felt worry.  
When he had felt it before, it had mainly been for the safety and happiness of his best friend and cousin, the cute and small 'innocent smile' of the host club.  
But this worry was different, a heavier feeling.  
Whenever he'd felt worry before he'd known he could counter-act it, it had been a steady sort of feeling and it dissipated quickly, flitting away usually within hours of him feeling it.  
But this was different; the worry had slowly crept up on him, nothing at first, but then slowly gnawing at the back of his mind, then grabbing more and more at his attention, like flames from a lighter licking only at the edges of paper when it is lit before working their way inwards to set it fully ablaze.

He hadn't noticed anything at first, other than the fact that Mitsukuni had been more focused on sweet things than ever before.  
Mitsukuni loved sweets in general so Mori hadn't felt any suspicion, but on that day, the day when things started and the gnawing sensation began, Mitsukuni talked of nothing but sweets.

Every time one of the girls who had requested the pair of them moved to talk of a different subject Mitsukuni's face washed with panic and he immediately changed the subject back to parfait or ice cream.  
The others were different too, Mori slowly realised, the more he searched for a reason as to Mitsukuni's unease, the more he noticed the unusual behaviour of the other members who resided in the host club.

Kyoya was the first one he talked to, in the morning, the day after Mitsukuni's unusual behaviour began, he didn't say anything to him straight away, but when Mitsukuni's attention was grabbed away by two of his fans, Mori left him for a moment upon noticing Kyoya stepping out of a limousine at the entrance and just walked over to him and met his gaze.  
Kyoya looked at him, keeping the usual impassive mask in place 'Mori-sempai?' he asked pushing his gleaming glasses further up his face.  
'Mitsukuni is. . . acting . . .strange' Kyoya kept his emotions in check but Mori saw it, the flash of stormy worry in Kyoya's eyes.  
'In what way?'  
'….…' If Mori told Kyoya that Mitsukuni talked about sweets every time anyone spoke to him, Kyoya would just pass over the issue. Never mind, Mitsukuni seemed happy enough talking about sweets and if there was anything worrying him he would've already said it. . . It was best to wait and see.  
'Never mind' He left Kyoya standing there, list of costs and gains for the day in hand.

The twins were strange too, usually they hung about being noisy no matter what he and Mitsukuni did but today they were avoiding the pair.  
Later in the day, in the music room, getting ready for host club activities he caught Hikaru staring at him, he looked away quickly back at the table he and Kaoru were getting ready.

There were other things too, things he couldn't find any explanations for, things that made no sense to him, whenever a shy girl called him over to speak to him alone, one of the others would immediately leap in, charming her into excusing Mori or in the twin's case just grabbing him and talking animatedly about nothing as they hauled him away.  
Whenever a regular of the host club engaged him in mainly-one sided conversation, a panicked Mitsukuni, a loud twin or an emotionless smiling Kyoya would quickly interrupt before the conversation could evolve.  
Mori didn't really mind it much -other than the shy girls being left stranded alone part-, it didn't happen too often…however, he felt unnerved by the unusual behaviour, the rock that was Morishita Takashi was beginning to feel uneasy, it was all…so… suspicious…

Mori decided to ignore it and nothing changed till the next day, friday.  
When Mori realized that he hadn't spoken a word to Haruhi since Monday afternoon, Mori wasn't generally the type to chat anyway but he usually nodded a hello or helped her out when the twins and Tamaki ambushed her. That day there was an unusual air in the host club, Mitsukuni seemed to slowly be reverting back, to being able to engage in topics that didn't have to do with sweet things.  
The twins were becoming noisy again and things seemed to be calming down, slowly, but there was still an odd tension in the air.

Today was a themed event day in the host club, 'Circus', Mitsukuni was dressed in festive red ring masters clothes with his own black baton and gold ribbons, the girls were coo-ing at him to no end, Kyoya was dressed in a polka dotted shirt and green trousers with a black face paint 'vine' design coming down the side of his right cheek, the twins had teased him for refusing the red squeaky nose and curly wig they'd prepared for them, the twins themselves were dressed in loose fitting 'acrobats' clothes: two identical small blue jackets rimmed with gold sequins on the cuffs and collar and blue trousers.  
-With no shirt on under either of the jackets their fans were going crazy with nose bleeds anyway but their whole 'I'll never let you go Kaoru' 'There's no one I trust more, let's fly together Hikaru' act seemed to tip them over the edge-  
Tamaki was a fortune teller in heavy purple robes predicting the love fate of all his fans and Haruhi was the animal trainer, wearing glittery trousers and a black shirt with a small toy whip, Mori himself was the strong man in animal skins.

Mori was walking past Haruhi with Mitsukuni when he brushed his arm off hers by mistake, she went red and all of a sudden Tamaki was yelling at him, his word muffled by the hasty hand of Kaoru.  
An awkward silence followed beside Tamaki's muffled 'mrhhhmrrmr' s  
Haruhi broke the silence 'Sorry Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai' she excused herself leaving the room quickly, he could see her ears turning red, _huh?  
_He looked down at Mitsukuni's guilty face.  
'Taka I'll tell you after but the girls are waiting now' he whispered and the confused Mori nodded slowly.  
Kyoya began to make excuses for Haruhi and change bookings to suit an understaffed host club's new arrangement.

Yes, Mori was worried, but he had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to like it when he found out why.

_Bit of a slow pace but it's Mori so I wanted to portray the right 'vibe' to it or whatever,  
my first Ouran High fan fic. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Mori, the Ouran host club's 'silent type' has confirmed his suspicions as to something going on behind his back, but now he has even more questions to add to his unanswered ones._

_Why has everyone been acting strange?_  
_What is it that his friends in the host club don't want him to know?_  
_And now that he's finally been promised some answers by Honey-sempai will everything they've been keeping from him get revealed?_

Mori watched as the girls reluctantly began to stream out, he was half sitting/half standing, leaning against a table with his arms folded.

He looked on as the final few were ushered out the door, Tamaki had somehow recovered from his earlier muffled shrieking performance and was still in character, seeing the girls off and over-doing the romantic 'My love, though life and time separates us now, we will meet again,' sequence.  
While Mitsukuni was distractedly avoiding eye contact with him as were the remaining host club members, all seeming to find the uncharacteristic need to clean up the music room.

Tamaki turned back and seeing everyone but Mori cleaning, rushed to find something to do himself; Knocking over one of the tables in his haste and somehow managing to get his foot caught in the tablecloth. Finding the job he was looking for in fixing the table he'd knocked over.

Kyoya was the only one not doing 'manual labour' instead like Mori, he was sitting down, but unlike Mori he was sitting on an actual chair, with his legs crossed and checking something off on his clipboard.

Mori knew they were all trying to give themselves time to figure out what exactly they were going to say to him, but he couldn't wait any longer.  
'Mitsukuni' He said, a statement and not a question, the small blonde looked up, pouting theatrically in his red ringmaster outfit, Mori just looked at him, and Mitsukuni's eyes looked away from his evasively. Gently putting down the china plate he'd been clearing away, back onto the white tablecloth.  
He turned round to face him, to tell him what exactly was going on- but Kaoru and Hikaru got there first.

'It's not that hard to guess Mori, you remember last week with Honey-sempai and Usa-chan?' referring to Mitsukuni's favourite stuffed rabbit.  
Mori searched back, well familiar with the small plush toy, but he didn't understand what they were referring to.

'You guys! Taka-chan doesn't know what you're talking about!'  
One of the twins spoke, Mori wasn't sure which, 'Honey was having a nap with Usa and we woke him up for class.'  
Mitsukuni interrupted 'Haru-chan woke me up'

'Ok, ok it was Haruhi, details, details.' they shrugged (perfectly in sync as usual) at the cutie, as if to say: _ what's the difference?_ They turned back to Mori  
'She did it because you were dealing with a confession _Mr. Popular'_ They wagged their fingers at him coyly, paused, then looked at each other, leaned in slightly (Still face to face) and whispered both theatrically & loudly, only half covering their mouths 'So really it's all his fault'

'The point is Honey-sempai was being all scary and demon-like after waking up an-'  
'What are you guys talking about? You're so mean, Takashi do you think I'm like a demon?'  
Mori stilled for a moment, looking down at him thoughtfully; he nodded to himself and was quiet for a second too long.  
'…no' he said a too-convincing lilt in his voice.  
The twins broke in to fits of laughter.  
Mori watched with an expression of concern as Mitsukuni frantically turned his head to the twins and to him and back to the twins 'You guys are all so mean!'  
His eyes became huge and he seemed to turn smaller as imaginary flowers covered the frame around the tragic looking little boy as his eyes started to water with 'tears of frustration' and his fists balled up 'I'm not a demon! I'm going, you people are all bullies!'

'Mitsukuni' Mori interrupted gently, standing up properly, he kneeled down slowly on one knee so that he was eye to eye with him, placing his hands on the small boy's shoulders 'you aren't a demon, you're a human' he said seriously and without inflection, so serious that it was almost funny.

'You really believe that Takashi?' asked the still flowery and tragic looking Mitsukuni 'completely' came the un-halting answer. 'Thanks Takashi' said Mitsukuni rubbing the tears away and smiling bravely- but then, seemingly out of nowhere, he began to cry far worse than before, like a banshee's wail:  
'wuwuWaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'  
Mori froze in place, almost flinching in surprise (but not actually flinching- he's not the rock of Ouran high host club for nothing), he looked at his bawling best friend with a question mark written all over his face.  
'Mitsu…kuni?' he asked perplexed.  
'I'm sorry Takashi!'  
'It's … um ….… fine'  
'No it's not Taka, I hate me Takashi! It's all my fault!' he said, seeming to get more and more distressed.  
Mori paused  
'It's ok Mitsukuni,' he said 'what is it?'  
'I'm really sorry Taka' he said pitifully 'It's my fault you kissed Haruhi'  
. . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
'Taka?'

. . . . . . . . .

**/../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../../**  
_Not the sort of answer he was prepared for? lol  
Short second chapter but the third is coming soon, I dropped some helpful hints in here but more is to be revealed ;) just how will Mori handle __this?__  
Thanks for reading and I really hope you enjoyed this!_


End file.
